Rain Ocampo
by rain0camp0
Summary: TremorsResident evil fanfic In Nevada a new team in Bixby They set up a nother Military Lab or just umbrella team! Alice finds it difficult to adjust to unless Rain and their new western AMIGO orbits arouns her, possible AlicexRain shipper. work in prog..


Resi!

By Rain0camp0!

Noteage, I own three mechanical pencils a scetch book and I choose to use my freedome of speech!

But I don't own ummm... Rain. thats an online nick name.

...part one... yes, there will be more then one part in this peice...

At the turn of the centry... ok, so its gonna be 2000 in this, nothing to early or late.

The umbrella corp dudes came up with a crazy idea to set up a new military medical experementing lab base thingy outside of Raccon city.

The insane Idea was given the "OK" and it went through, a team with a more then handfulls of money (Deep pockets) went out into Nevada to their new land, the place they call Bixby.

Bixby is a nice city, why didn't they just infect the people in the city when they got there, get it over with, it'll happen anyways... erm. In Bixby this young lady stood guard, one, just Alice.

She didn't look like anyone from the military or police department. No one really noticed her, maybe word about this T-Virus got out, and people are staring...

Alice was standing outside the building on the sand covered cement, at first glace she looked like a hooker. ( Shakes head... Sorry... ) She had her arms crossed over her chest, this towns population was getting slim. some day she would tell her self this, "Welcome to Bixby, Population... ME?"

But it was a wait, she was pacing around in the night, the lonely sidewalks, past the empty cars, past the well. Alice opened the door to a Ford and sat in the driver seat with the keys ready in her hand.

Perfect timing.

A western voice in the radio sounded off; "Howdy lil lady. Might you drive on down and pick up my freind? Special request, don't let the uh, officials know ok. OVER." And it made a crackling hiss, the noise stopped.

Alice shut the door, sitting inside now. Rain made it clear that Alice is allowed to get out of Bixby for the night, do whatever. "Oh, I don't know, better think about it... Oh whatever, get outta here Alice, over."

Alice didn't really like it that Rani was speaking for her, but she was glad she can leave for now, a night, even though she already had last night off... Alice shook her head, grabbed the radio, and pressed and held the button down, "No outburst? Alright then, if you're feeling confident, I will get outta town. OVER."

Alice switched to the head set, turning the radios volume down. The western lady spoke again, "...Glad you can make it, I will show you who's in need for a ride when you arive Alice, Over."

Alice sighed as she started the truck up and drove out into the night, it was 4 in the morning. She was gonig strong.

She drove for at least one hour in the Nevada desert freeway. It was a little better now then it was in the middle of the day, burning sunlight, Alice thinks she burns easily or something. Alices eyes were set on those buildings down the road, it was dark but they were somewhat visible.

Alice was still on the freeway, Billy walked outside to confront Mick, "Still eating the dust I see." Billy spat, leaning against the grey buick with his hands on his belt.

"Oh, I take it you didn't sober up. Well, I understand, seeing as how only losers drink, they got nothing left to lose." Mick replyed, holding his hand out at Billy, he turned. "Less you have something important to say." He started walking away, around the back of Billys trailer.

Billy stood and walked after Mick. "Don't you turn your back on me" He grabbed Mick by the arm, Mick turned to face him, pulling his arm out of Billys grasp roughly. "You been pushing it all day, you know that?" Billy said and poked at Micks shoulder.

"Now, we already settled our little..." Mick waved Billys hand off him, and then he reached into his own coat to pull out his 1 ft keisha Bowie knife and flash it before Bill. "Dissagreements, right?"

Billy stared into Micks eyes, "Go ahead, I dare you." He wispered loud enough for Mick to hear, Billy, tilting his head slightly and he allowed a laugh, Mick lowered his arm.

Micks wrist was grabbed suddenly and he was thrown to the ground, he slwoly sat up to realise Billy taken the knife right from his hand and didn't even use much effort. Before he stood back up, Billy kicked him back down, and kept him down with his foot.

Billy held the knife up, he grined devilishly at its beuty, then held it pointing down. "You like knifes, here take it to the heart!" Billy knelt down and raised the knife up......

.....Alicie brought the truck to a skid when she noticed there was these two guys fighting, she opened the door and quickly stepped out...

It was these western looking guys... Billy "Kelly" at "Mick" DeeDees throat, down on the ground in the middle of the road in the town, the man wearing the black hat(Kelly) had a knife, his intentions were clear ...even in the dark.

Alice came running, she tackled the man down and threw the knife aside, then held him down, she turned to the second man with concern, "Thought that was pretty slick didn't you?!" She said to the man in the black hat as she grabbed his wrist and held his hands behind his back, and kept him pinned.

The austrailian man picked himself up off the ground, and grabbed the knife, "Now that... has got to hurt." He said with amusment in his auzzy accent, Alice smiled. She assumed that it was his.

Billy squirmed under Alice, "Not the cuffs" He winned as Alice just happened to slap on the cuffs, handy dandy things these are. Alice snickered, getting up and holding the man by the arm.

"On your feet." She felt him looking her over as he stood, he leaned into her slightly he could smell her hear....and she could smell the beer, she pulled at his arm to walk towards the truck.

A well dressed country looking Woman stepped outside the store and ran over to walk with Alice and Billy 'Kelly' the western woman looked concerned for Kelly.

He was nearly dragged along towards the truck, he noticed she looked at his gunbelt, "What?" He hissed, and she removed his firearms. "Who said you can put yer filthy hands on my pistols?!"

Alice raised one of them, he flinched and backed into the truck as she threatened to pistol whip him with his own peice.

Alice turned to the Country woman- Heather with a light smile,"Well, Heather, MISTER here is going into town with me right?...Attempting Murder. He's been drinking, I assume, taking it from... that smell of the uh... booze, and he's .. he was armed and dangerouse."

"He ain't who ya think he is, that man there you cuffed," Heather started, she was interupted.

"Backstabber!" Billy said with his back against Alices truck.

"...that man is ineed the one for the ride into town. In fact, I was gonna ask you to introduce him to the Auto Rifles and such." Heather continued with a nod towards the western gunslinger Billy Kelly.

Alice felt it in her stomach, she was already sick, and she was upwind from him. This guy makes me sick.... She stared at Heather, Billy was watching still, he snickered. Took a step up onto the back of the truck, making it look easier then it was, his hands behind him.

Alice didn't want to hold a grudge, but it seemed like this would sit in the back of her mind for a long time. She continued walking to the door of the truck, "Don't hold your breath." She opened the door and stepped inside. "You..." She said turning to Billy, "have a name I can call you by?"

He sat there leaning against the side, he had his head tilted slightly and he wasn't paying attention. She smiled, backing the truck out and taking to the roads towards Bixby.

Alice got bored with the (not-so-)silence... there was the truck noise, trucking.. there was the truck. thats it, so she turned on the radio, then after an hour of crazy danceo music. (Pronounced Dance-E-Oh!, SOmething I made up.) crazy sounding danceo music,she spared a glance to that gunfighter in the back of her truck with a smile. He was laying there, slouching low with one foot up on the window-in-witch-she-peered at him from. His expressions were always so cold, and his eyes were blue but they looked black from this angle, she faced the road now. "you like being in charge don't you?" Came his startling low voice, low quiet. Not really low as in DEEP low, just a little like a slurred godfather-like Half-whisper, how she heard puzzled her too.

"Do you like to be..." he continued with his little random questions, Alice looked at him sideways briefly. "On top or on bottom?" He said in his same tone, only this time it was a little easier to understand him, even though the topic was sligthly random in her opinion.

-MEN- she thought and shook her head, he kicked the window to stop her. "I meant in those buildings!" He said sounding a little more winey, she continued to ignore him from now on. He shifted, sitting up a little more and pushing against the wall and window, tilting his head slightly and leaning against the window lightly to look at Alice. -Shes cute when she smiles- He looked het over slowly, he can just see her shoulders and the back of her head, her multi tonal blond wavey hair. He knew she dispised him, then something hit the window on her side and he flinched and turned away, she hit the window with a hand, not even looking at him, her eyes fixed on the road. He closed his eyes.

....The day progressed slowly, the truck pulled into the lot at the Police department, Billy looked up to see Alice crouched beside him with her hand behind her, turned slightly sideways so he couldn't see what she was holding down at her side. She grabbed him by the arm, "Lets go." She said softly, a slightly strange change in attitude, he thought it didn't suit her... He sat up and gathered his strength to get up and out of the truck. It wasn't cramped at all, it had no roof so it was obviously not built for riding in the rain.

The truck was like this.......large jeep, wide and noisey, possibly a one of a kind or something. custom... He hopped out, and turned to the side roughly with a punch nudge, and a tight grasp around his wrist, the metal rings were loosened and the cuffs removed, with the clasic noisey crackle like clicking twisting thing. He could finally relaxe a little more, and pull his pants up. Alice stood aside with a chuckle, she tilted her head at him, arching a brow. He was about to turn and walk away, she took him by the elbow again, and lead him towards the building, two police officers appeared to recognised him and quickly went in to detain him, their hands on their guns.

Alice was in her truck at the time Billy figured out what this is about, he turned around to see shes inside the truck with her arms crossed, watching, thinking. Billy was stopped by the two men, they had their guns aimed. "Billy Kelly..." One started, Billy stopped with a grin, he looked over his shoulder at them and slowly raised his hands, looking back at Alice, the truck was driving away like she didn't know him at all.

She had one hand on the weel and her other on the door, the window was rolled down, "Hah hah haaahh" She laughed, deciding to drop by later on, her Inner Alice in the back of her mind was feeling sorry for Kelly, wishing she didn't leave him behind and act like she doesn't know him.

It was the smallest feeling....... and like the dust in the wind... it lifted and blew away.

............Rain opened the door to the outside; Bixby is outside and the slightly freasher air, Alice jumped and stepped back with her hands up, She was nearly knocked over by the swinging open door. Rain blinked at her, put an arm up against the opened door casually, with her other on her hip, she opened her mouth to say something, it almost looked like she wasn't going to spit it out.... "Alice." She said, and gave her a once over as a joke. She licked her lips at Alice, a laugh was all she done,--words won't make it-

Alice leaned back slightly, standing with her hands on her belt, she looked Rain over in mock sarcasim, "...Rain..." She said and nodded her head at her, keeping a straight face and eye contact....

The two laughed and went inside, the door closed.

........It was a new little joke they been doing occationally, the two girl couples, staring eachother down and saying only the first name and expecting an 'explanation' as to why the other is late. Some strange sarcasim that they do, "SAME TRAIN of thought, only we understand eachother at times. Everyone looks at us as though we were weird, and we look at them as though they were weird. They wast their time when they aren't laughing..." Rain said.  
...........domo arigato! Fanx for reading my second storieee

...suggestions for part 2? 


End file.
